


All These Ideas

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between MHoP and DF</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Ideas

The biggest lesson Robinton carried from Ruatha in the aftermath of Fax's downfall was that he had been vindicated in his quest for righting wrongs. That left him considering F'lon's beliefs a little more, reinforcing his own thought that Thread would come. He had been impressed by F'nor, the younger son of his old friend, and would watch the Weyr as closely as he could in the coming years.

There were many things that Pern would need, for the Holders did not want to hear songs of doom and obedience to Tradition. Robinton started working out solutions and compromises in his head now; they'd be useful come the day Thread fell again. So much work lay ahead of him, and he began keeping Sebell, Domick, and a few trusted others far more in the know for what was to come. After all, Robinton was not a young man now, and someone needed to know his strategies.

Pern would not fall to the age-old menace, not even for want of Duty among the Holds and Crafts. That was Robinton's vow to himself, and to the memory of his friend. It was the least he could do, now that Fax was dead.


End file.
